Almost Armageddon
by JantoJones
Summary: The launch of a rocket threatens to make the cold war hot.


"Gentlemen, we have a situation."

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin had barely entered Mr Waverly's office, and the lack of preamble told them something ominous was happening. They took their usual seats as their boss continued.

"A rocket has been launched from Argentina. Global monitoring stations all report the deployment of a capsule, believed to be a small satellite."

"Which government launched it, Sir?"

"We don't know, Mr Solo," the Old Man replied, slightly irritated by the interruption. "No country has claimed ownership, which leads us to our situation. The U.S. is accusing the Soviet Union of placing a spy satellite, and the Russians are accusing the U.S. likewise. Whilst everyone is aware that both countries are constantly spying on each other, this sort of blatancy will not be tolerated by either side."

"I don't understand where U.N.C.L.E. comes in on this," Illya interjected. "Surely this is an issue for diplomats and military leaders."

Kuryakin was never comfortable when the subject of American/Soviet tensions came up, and this sort of situation could easily get out of hand, extremely quickly.

"All the necessary people are already doing their jobs, Mr Kuryakin," Waverly told him, more than aware of the young man's concerns. "However, several governments are of the opinion our feathered friends may be involved."

"I take it we never had any forward intelligence on this."

"None whatsoever, Mr Solo," he told his CEA. "You and Mr Kuryakin will go to Argentina and investigate. Your first priority is to get proof that neither the Americans nor the Russians are responsible. We need to defuse that particular powder keg as expediently as possible. The secondary priority is to find out what the satellite is for."

….

Within twenty-four hours, the agents found themselves at the top of an embankment, overlooking a recently used launch site. The area seemed deserted, but the two men knew there would be a control facility somewhere nearby; most likely underground. Arial photographs, provided by the Argentinian military, showed a single small structure, about two miles from the site.

"I'm going to assume, that this building will lead us to the heart of the operation," Napoleon stated, as he pointed at the photograph. "No doubt, we will encounter resistance."

Illya said nothing, simply nodding his head in response. Solo was beginning to worry. Kuryakin had barely said a word, beyond anything mission related, since the meeting with Waverly the day before. He knew the reason of course. His Russian partner spent half of his life battling anti-Soviet prejudice, and trying to reconcile his own lifestyle with his heritage. His two worlds often collided, but all-out war between his home-country and his adopted home would have dire consequences for the world as a whole and for Illya Kuryakin personally. Should the worst happen, Illya would never be allowed to return to Russia. He would no doubt be incarcerated, or worse, as a dangerous enemy agent. Pushing those thoughts away, Napoleon indicated it was time to head to the building in the picture.

The structure was apparently, unguarded, but that couldn't be taken for granted. However, they had no option but to make a frontal assault. There was very little cover as Napoleon and Illya ran, in a zigzag, towards their target. Surprisingly, they weren't attacked, and that just made them all the more wary. In fact, they didn't meet anyone until they reached the control centre. There, they found two scientists and three THRUSH guards. It was obvious the scientists were not there of their own volition

Keeping out of sight, the agents dropped behind the huge computer processors and crawled around opposite sides of the room. Despite being unable to see each other, Napoleon and Illya leapt up at the same time and darted the guards, Illya taking two of them and Napoleon taking out the third. The two men in lab coats raised their hands and began to babble their surrender.

"Are you armed?" Illya asked them.

They both answered in the negative and allowed the Russian to search them.

"You can put your hands down now," he told them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jeremy Mitchell and this is Marcus Whitehall. We're aeronautical engineers."

"What is on the satellite you launched?" Napoleon demanded.

"Nothing," Mitchell replied.

"What is its purpose?"

"I don't know."

All Mitchell and Whitehall could tell them, was they had been abducted by THRUSH, to work with their own engineers on a rocket project. The only reason they'd been given the details of the payload, was because they needed to know the specifics in order to be able to launch it.

"Do you know where the main office is?" queried Illya.

After being given instructions, he told Napoleon he would go and look for anything which may enlighten them. Solo agreed, before attempting to contact Mr Waverly. Being so far underground, his communicator wouldn't work, so he had to resort to using the telephone. After going through several layers of security, Napoleon finally got through to his boss.

"I can confirm the rocket was a THRUSH project, Sir," he told him. "We don't know its purpose yet, but it is definitely not America or Russia."

"Thank you, Mr Solo," the Old Man said, with relief evident in his voice. "I shall inform the relevant people immediately, and dispatch a clean-up crew to your location. We don't want to leave the birds with a nest to go back to."

In the office, it took Illya all of ten minutes to find what he was looking for, and it didn't make for pleasant reading. THRUSH had planned and perpetrated many evil and audacious schemes, but this had to be the most despicable he'd ever heard of.

…

Returning to New York, Napoleon and Illya gave their report to Mr Waverly.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Mr Kuryakin?" Waverly asked, despite having the evidence in front of him.

"Yes Sir," the blond agent replied flatly. The entire point of the rocket and its payload was to instigate a war between the U.S. and the U.S.S.R. Knowing the two countries would keep accusing each other until one lost patience. It would, undoubtedly, have led to global nuclear annihilation. All the while, the hierarchy and its chosen people would sit back and wait."

"I have been assured, that both countries have backed off from each other again, so for now, things are back to normal. Thank you for your quick work gentlemen."

The agents were dismissed are they headed out for a well-earned drink. Illya's personal tensions had eased somewhat, but the knowledge of what had been averted would haunt him for a long time. Napoleon also was finding it difficult to comprehend the diabolical plan, and it served to harden his resolve to continue the fight.

"It was too close this time, Tovarisch."

"Absolutely," Illya agreed. "As long as it never gets any closer than that, we'll be okay."

Napoleon raised his glass. "To luck and wishes."

Illya echoed the toast and they both downed their shots.


End file.
